


The Alleged Crush

by MirrorMystic



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Inaba AU, Multi, Post-Canon, Pre-Poly, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirrorMystic/pseuds/MirrorMystic
Summary: Shiho has a secret, and it's driving her best friends crazy.





	The Alleged Crush

**Author's Note:**

> in this house we stan two blonde bicons and their brunette knife cat bestie

~*~   
  
“ _ Guess?! _ ” Ann balked, staring into her webcam. “What do you mean, ‘guess’?!”   
  
“Aww, c’mon, Shiho!” Ryuji cut in, shoving Ann aside to make room. “Can’t you just tell us?”   
  
“ _ No, _ ” Shiho insisted, smiling, her chin in her hands. Even over Inaba’s spotty internet, even in 240p, her smile glinted with mischief. “ _ I want you two to figure it out. _ ”   
  
Ann and Ryuji’s shared groan drew every eye in the diner their way. A few pointed looks later, Ann adjusted her laptop on the table, huddling in closer and trying her level best not to shout.    
  
“You can’t just drop a bomb like ‘you like someone’ on us and then make us guess!” Ann hissed.   
  
“At least give us some hints,” Ryuji pleaded.    
  
_ “Alright, alright,” _ Shiho relented.  _ “Here, I’ll walk you through it. First hint: it’s someone you know.” _   
  
Ann exhaled with something approaching relief. “...Okay. Cross off ‘some guy from Inaba’ then.”   
  
Shiho giggled.  _ “Second hint: they’re not a straight-A student.” _   
  
“Alright, cross off my theory, then,” Ryuji said breezily, waving his hand. “Shiho and Akira, just friends, confirmed. Shit, d’you think I should be writing this stuff down?”   
  
“I got it, I got it…” Ann said, scribbling on a napkin.    
  
“ _ Third hint, _ ” Shiho continued. “ _ They don’t have dark hair. _ ”   
  
“Who could it be?” Ann wondered, chewing on her pen. “...Haru?”   
  
“Futaba, maybe?” Ryuji offered.    
  
Ann pondered that for a second, before she abruptly squealed and nearly knocked her laptop off the table.    
  
“Order up!” their waitress called, chipper. “I’ve got a beef bowl, extra ginger, and an extra-large parfait.”   
  
“That’s me!” Ann beamed, accepting her spoon like it was a gift from the gods.    
  
“Okay, let’s not get sidetracked here,” Ryuji said around a mouthful of beef. “Shiho, what else have you got for us?”   
  
_ “‘What else’? I already gave you three hints! What are you two, dumb blondes?” _   
  
“Yeah, what’s your point?” Ryuji said immediately.    
  
“We’re  _ your _ dumb blondes,” Ann pouted. “Please, Shiho?”   
  
_ “Okay, but you only get three more,” _ Shiho said. _ “Fourth hint: they have a big appetite.” _   
  
“There goes Futaba,” Ryuji sighed. “That girl forgets to eat, like, all the time. I swear, she’d live on Pocky and soda if she could.”   
  
“Who do we even have left…?” Ann murmured, puzzled.    
  
_ “Here’s your fifth hint,” _ Shiho said. _ “They’re very… passionate. When they see something bad happening, they don’t hesitate to do something about it. They’re honest, and heartfelt, and intensely loyal, and… I just can’t see myself without them in my life.” _ _   
_   
Ann and Ryuji exchanged looks.    
  
“Holy shit, you’ve got it bad,” Ann teased.   
  
“Who does that sound like?” Ryuji wondered. “‘Passionate’? Is it Makoto?”   
  
“Mako has dark hair, though,” Ann said. “And she was valedictorian last year. I’d say she gets good grades. It can’t be her.”   
  
“Then who?” Ryuji wondered. “Yusuke?”   
  
“God, I dunno,” Ann sighed, slumping down in her chair. “Shiho?”   
  
_ “Alright, but this is your last hint, okay?” _ Shiho said.  _ “They have a  _ **_great_ ** _ ass.” _   
  
Ann and Ryuji glanced at each other.    
  
“Definitely not Yusuke,” they agreed.    
  
“Who the hell else could it be, though?” Ryuji groaned, pawing at his face. “ _ Mishima _ ? Were you two big volleyball buddies or something?”   
  
“Mishima has dark hair…” Ann huffed. “...and his ass isn’t all that. Decent, at best.”   
  
“It’s driving me nuts that you can’t just tell us,” Ryuji muttered.    
  
“Let’s see what we’ve got…” Ann studied her notes. “...They’re someone we know. They don’t have good grades. They don’t have dark hair. They have a big appetite. They’re passionate, and loyal…”   
  
_ “Come on, you two,” _ Shiho urged.  _ “Isn’t there someone you’re forgetting…?” _   
  
Ann and Ryuji slumped in their chairs, defeated by this riddle for the ages. They glanced at each other glumly, realization dawning on their faces. They both slapped their palms on the table and yelled their epiphanies in each other’s faces.    
  
“Holy shit,  _ Shiho likes you! _ Wait, she likes  **me** ? She likes  **you** !”   
  
Ann and Ryuji stared at each other, stunned, before beseeching Shiho via webcam.    
  
“Shiho, you like me?!” Ann squealed.    
  
“Shiho, you like  _ men??? _ ” Ryuji said, baffled.    
  
The two called her name, to no avail: Shiho was laughing so hard she’d knocked over her computer chair, and now she was lying on the floor, cackling like a madwoman. Over webcam, her two best friends were calling for her, dumbfounded by her confession, demanding clarification. She watched as Ann and Ryuji got so loud and so  __ passionate in their pleading that they got kicked out of the diner--    
  
\--and on the floor of her bedroom, her heart so full it could burst, Shiho Suzui laughed and laughed.    
  
~*~


End file.
